1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to oleagineous compositions which exhibit antiwear, antioxidant and metal corrosion inhibition properties. In particular, the invention relates to compositions such as mineral and synthetic lubricating oils, gear oils, transmission fluids, greases, and other oleagineous compositions normally requiring the presence of antiwear, antioxidant or anticorrosion additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, triazole materials have been employed in lubricant compositions as metal deactivators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,353 of Randell et al. discloses the use of 4, 5, 6, 7-tetrahydrobenzotriazole as a metal deactivating additive for natural and synthetic lubricants. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,227 of Howard et al. teaches that an alkyl-substituted benzotriazole where the alkyl group contains from 2 to 20 carbon atoms can be used as a corrosion or tarnish inhibitor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,491, Bridger et al. teach utilizing 5-alkylbenzotriazoles, in which the alkyl group contains from 4 to 16 carbon atoms, in a method for reducing wear between moving steel-on-steel surfaces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,993 of Andress, it is taught that benzotriazoles react with alkyl or alkenylsuccinic anhydrides to form reaction products which impart corrosion inhibiting properties to lubricating oils.
Nnadi et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,082, disclose that esters of adducts of benzotriazole and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids or anhydrides thereof impart antirust properties to organic compositions.
None of the prior art patents disclose the esters of alkylbenzotriazolecarboxylic acid of the present invention.